


Taken

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim ensures an exhausted anthropologist gets his rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

## Taken

by Montage

Disclaimer: This story was written purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of other fans. In no way do I make a profit off of it, and I recognize that the copyrights to the various characters belong to Paramount and Pet Fly Productions. 

Special Thanks:  To patl for betaing this story. Any remaining mistakes are solely mine. 

Dedication:  For Monica with love. 

* * *

The lithe frame stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight streaming through the balcony doors slowly illuminating the moving figure. First it accentuated the long chestnut colored curls, then moved down to gently caress the broad, supple shoulders. The fluid moonbeams then slid lower to highlight the graceful planes of the proud, firm back before moving down to spotlight the firm buttocks below. 

Ellison forgot to breathe. Never before had he witnessed such beauty. The fact that it was his partner, friend and guide did nothing to lessen the impact.  As if mesmerized, he slowly went towards the vision, afraid that if he moved too quickly the apparition would vanish in a puff of smoke. Almost there, he paused and raised a trembling hand, reaching out towards his most heartfelt desire..... Blair. 

Silently he sent up a prayer of gratitude as his hand connected with the warm flesh beneath his finger tips. This was real. Slowly, the hand trailed down over the slightly whiskered cheek. His thumb moving to caress the full, slightly parted lips of his roommate. The gentle waft of a breeze traveled across his sensitive skin as Blair exhaled a soft contented sigh.  Jim was rendered speechless as the lips opened to engulf his thumb and nip tenderly at the calloused skin.  A smooth tongue followed to lave the digit in painstaking detail and Ellison felt a response in his groin. 

Quickly his eyes darted up to his lover's to see if Blair was aware of the response. Smoky, sensual blue eyes, twinkling with merriment looked back. Oh yeah, Sandburg knew exactly what kind of effect he was having on the other man. Jim's eyes narrowed as passion inflamed them. Seeing this Blair's eyes opened impossibly wide and his tongue came out to dart nervously at his lips. He had unleashed the beast and must now deal with the consequences. 

The hand that mere moments before had caressed Blair's cheek with such tenderness slid to the back of his neck and roughly pulled the smaller man closer. Jim's head came down, his lips plundering the tantalizing mouth that had teased and taunted him into distraction. He felt his prey tense at the onslaught and smiling with satisfaction, doubled his efforts. As his tongue darted out and into the moist cavern of heat, he felt Blair's resistance lessen. The hands that had come up to push him away were now moving to pull him into an embrace. 

Like lightning, Jim's hands shot out to capture the wandering appendages and forced them behind the smaller man's back.  Gripping both of Blair's wrists with one hand, his other moved down to knead first one bare buttock and then the other. Beneath his lips Jim heard his guide whimper. Though whether with want and need or distress he did not know, nor at that point did he care. His whole world, his whole focus had become centered on the heart of his desires. 

Trailing tiny kisses across the stubbled cheek, his lips moved to Blair's earlobe, his tongue first capturing than teasing the two silver earrings before moving on to stroke the rim and finally the ear canal. With a gasp Blair's knees buckled. In one smooth movement Jim scooped up his now boneless mate and carried him over to behind the couch. Expediently he draped Blair over its back so that the young man's head rested on the sofa cushions and his feet dangled slightly off the ground. 

Placing one hand on the small of Blair's back to hold him down, Jim reached down to fumble with the zipper to his pants, growling with impatience when the zipper became stuck.  Reluctantly he let go of his mate and with a primal roar tore open his slacks, letting them drop to the floor in a heap. Next his boxers followed and the proof of his manhood, his desire for Blair stood proud, firm and unencumbered. 

As the blood was rushing to Jim's cock the blood had been rushing to Blair's brain and cognizant thought returned.  Raising his head, Blair looked around him and realizing his position and the presence behind him, he started to wiggle off the couch. 

"Oh no you don't!" Jim growled, and grabbing Blair's hips, firmly held him in place.  Then as his guide's breath began coming in short, quick pants, Jim used his knee to force Blair's legs open wider.  Stepping behind his lover, Jim's hands kneaded their way down to Blair's ass cheeks and spread them apart, revealing the tiny pucker of his goal. 

"Jim, please." 

Ellison heard the pleading tone of his mate and loosened his grip. "Don't worry baby, I'm gonna make this real good for you." Reaching down to his weeping cock, Jim captured the pre cum on his fingers and returning them to Blair's body, began working the fluid into the tiny opening. 

At first he felt resistance to the intrusion, but as he bent down and began licking the curve of his lover's bottom he felt Blair begin to relax. Removing the one finger, he swiftly inserted two digits and began carefully stretching and probing, grinning in victory as Blair started moaning in response.  "You want more?" He taunted in a soft whisper. 

"Yes, please," Blair ground out between panting breathes. 

Gently nipping at his guide's buttocks, Jim removed his fingers, inserting three at Blair's cry of distress. The smaller man tried to push backwards but having no purchase, failed in his attempt. 

"J..I...M..." He whined, needing more, only to have the fingers withdraw. "Damn it!" Blair exclaimed. Frustrated he kicked the back of the couch only to receive a stinging swap on his upturned bottom for his outburst. 

"I'm running the show here, Chief." And to prove his point Jim spread the twin mounds and entered the younger man in a single thrust. All the air left Blair's lungs in a whoosh at the intrusion, his legs first going ramrod straight and then limp as he became accustomed to Jim's girth. Certain that his partner could now accommodate him, Jim began pumping in and out of Blair's warm depths, increasing his tempo and intensity as he felt his lover respond. 

Soon Blair's cries of "Yes!" "More" and "Harder" became incoherent grunts. Feeling his own orgasm approaching, Jim reached beneath Blair and taking his straining cock in hand began pumping the hard organ in time with his own thrusts. In unison the lovers cried out. Jim spilling his seed in the warm cavern of Blair's body while Blair decorated the back of the couch. 

Exhausted, Jim slumped over Blair's back and wrapped his arms around his mate in a crushing embrace.  Feeling his cock grow soft, Jim reluctantly withdrew and stood on shaky legs.  Blair didn't move, but merely lay there suspended over the back of the couch.  "Ah, Chief, you gonna stay there all night?" Jim asked with a self satisfied grin. 

"Not really," Came the drowsy reply. "I'll get up in a minute." 

Crossing his arms, Jim stood back and waited as several minutes passed without Blair so much as moving a muscle. "Chief ?" Jim called out, moving closer. Leaning over the couch Jim pushed back the long dark curls from his lover's face only to discover the younger man sound asleep. "Well that's one way of making sure an exhausted anthropologist gets some sleep," Jim commented with smug superiority. Then carefully maneuvering his guide into his arms, Jim carried Blair up to bed.   

The End 


End file.
